Carina Capet
Carina Capet is a recurring character used by Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is the eldest of Avril and Phillippe Capet's quadruplet daughters, and is closest to the second eldest, Danielle Capet . She is part type 1 and part type 2 vampire. Carina has no extra vampiric gifts, and she is a member of the Firelock Coven. She is currently about 2 years old, but aged very quickly, and has already stopped growing. Appearance Carina has the natural vampiric beauty that belongs to her entire family. Her hair was ginger, at birth, but as she grew older, it turned to a lighter golden-blonde mixture, that is dark in shadow. Her skin was pale, when she was younger, but as she grew older, her skin tanned a little more. Carina's eyes are the same oceanic blue as most of her family. Carina has grown to be tall, at 6ft2, making her the tallest of her quadruplet siblings and she has a slim figure, despite having been quite chubby as a child. Carina has already stopped growing. She tended to wear normal baby clothes, as a child, but as she grew and began choosing for herself, her taste in clothing has changed to shorter and much more flirtatious things. Family & Relationships She is a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven. She is the seventh daughter of Avril and Phillippe Capet. Her only remaining uncle is Dean Ellana, and she has many brothers and sisters: *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Danielle Capet *Phoebe Capet *Stella Capet *Levi Capet *Chase Capet *Caleb Capet *Kyler Capet *Vyasah Capet Gifts & Abilities Carina has all of the gifts and abilities which all vampires share. She is supernaturally quick and strong, and has amazing senses. She could use these to track a person. She is also immortal, and will not age any further. Her skin is tough and impenetrable, protecting her from harm. She may also be venomous and thus able to use her venom to turn humans with a bite. However, she doesn't possess any unique gift of her own. Personality Carina is fast-thinking, decisive and impulsive. She will easily break plans, if she thinks her own ideas are better, which is often. She is instinctive and makes decisions in seconds. Home Carina lives with her family and coven in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. The palace was specifically created for them by Tomas Reddan, after they won the battle against The Malus and thus began ruling of the supernatural world. The palace contains 7 floors. The first 2 are state floors, containing meeting rooms, crown rooms and throne rooms. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. There is also a floor of underground cells were all prisoners are kept before being dealt with, and an attic which spans the entire building and is used by the Goldston wolfpack. The palace's grounds are also extensive and beautiful, reaching for miles. They contain woods, wilderlands, formal gardens, sport grounds, pools, homes for the Guard, a training ground and courtyard, cliffs and a beach. Etymology Carina is a Latin name meaning "beloved". It can also mean "pure" in Greek. Capet is said to mean either "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, this could now refer to how her family are leaders and rulers of the vampiric world. History Carina is the eldest of the quadruplets, who were born as their uncle Dean Ellana died fighting against his vampiric transformation. Dean was later saved, by Danielle. Carina has lived almost all of her life in the palace in Otsu, and little of significance has happened to her yet. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters